


12: "You are the hottest man I have ever seen." - "We have been together for 5 years now."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [12]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Amnesia, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Some of the cutest shit I've ever wrote, Temporary Amnesia, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	12: "You are the hottest man I have ever seen." - "We have been together for 5 years now."

**12: "You are the hottest man I have ever seen." - "We have been together for 5 years now."**

* * *

Marco knew Tom would be disoriented and unpredictable for the first hour at least that's what the doctor said. Tom didn't react normally to the normal amount of numbing so they had to use quite a bit of anesthesia to get him out for the session. Marco nodded that Tom looked alright but he did seem a little bit loopy from all the medicine. "Hey Tom. How are you feeling?"

Tom's eyes immediately focused onto Marco before the pitcher of water behind him. Marco put two and two together as he fixed a glass of water for Tom. Marco moved closer until he was seated on the side of the bed beside Tom. Gently Marco lifted Tom & the glass at the same time until the two meet in the middle, "Take a sip. Not to hard or you'll choke." Marco muttered pulling the glass away and placing it onto the bed side table. "How do you feel?"

"Good now that your here."

Marco blushed, "Okay Mr. Romeo."

"I mean, just wow. You are the hottest man I have ever seen."

"I am? Well thank you, Tom." Marco whispered, pushing back some of Tom's hair back softly with his soft eyes staring down the Demon King. Tom couldn't help how quickly he nodded at the man. "We have been together for 5 years now."

"Me and you?"

"Mhmh."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

“So what’s your name?”

“Marco. Marco Diaz-Lucitor.”


End file.
